Sometimes it Goes Unsaid
by fakegodsanddemigods
Summary: Rose can tell that there's something on Dean's mind but she's never been one to pry. Instead, she blindfolds him and manages to wrangle the keys to the Impala away from him to take him on a bit of a ride. Good thing he trust her, right?


"If you so much as brush a curb, I'm leaving you at the next park bench I can find."

Rose rolled her eyes and reached across him to buckle him into the passenger's seat of the Impala. It still amazed her just how helpless he could be with a blindfold…though, she supposed it worked to her favour. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt the car. Just trust me for a little bit, alright?"

With a huff, Dean settled back into the seat, his arms crossed over his chest, and a firm frown set on his lips. He wasn't exactly happy about the situation, but whatever. Leave it to Rose to attack him with a strip of cloth at lunch time. She'd done weirder things, he was sure.

She climbed into the driver's seat, the keys jingling in her hand before she slid the key into the ignition. It had taken some doing, but she'd managed to wrangle the keys from his jacket pocket after blinding him…it had taken even more doing to get him to agree to get in the car, but at least she'd managed. That's what mattered at that point.

Before backing out of their space at the motel, Rose glanced over at the man beside of her and her eyes softened. It had been a rough afternoon. He'd been in one of his moods ever since she'd gotten out of the shower. She'd turned off the water to hear one side of a mumbled conversation…a conversation that didn't seem all together pleasing or like much of a tip-off either. She'd stepped back into the room and silently leaned against the wall, watching him for a moment. He'd eventually glanced up and given her a forced smile, one word on his lips: _Sam._

She'd known then that it wasn't going to be the best of days. It wasn't that Dean and his brother didn't get along, it was just that they hadn't been seeing eye to eye very much in the past couple of months. Rose didn't know the details, and she didn't need to, but she knew those phone calls always seemed to leave a bad taste in his mouth.

Rose had learned very early on that Dean wasn't one for a traditional sort of comfort. Sure, there were moments when she would reach over and put her hand on his shoulder or his knee and he'd give her a thankful half smile before delving back into a description of whatever it was they were after. But this, this wasn't one of those times. It couldn't be.

Which is what had led them to a grumpy blind-folded Dean in the passenger's seat and a determined Rose driving down the highway in silence with nothing but the mixtape music that surrounded them. She knew where she was going. Knew that it would be about the only thing that might get a smile on his face even for a brief moment…but it would be worth it.

She pulled up in front of a nearly empty diner and turned the car off before looking over at him. "See. No harm done. No dings, no scratches, nothing. Now, sit here for a minute. I won't be long."

He mumbled his disapproval but didn't contest her as he heard the door shut. She'd be back…Not like he could go anywhere. She had the keys.

It wasn't long before Rose came back and opened the door. She reached across him, freeing the seatbelt before taking his arm and gently leading him towards the door. "Watch your step." A bell dinged softly as she opened the door and led him inside. She walked him to a booth and gently helped him sit.

She tugged the blindfold away and grinned down at him, tilting her head towards the food on the table. Double Bacon Cheeseburgers, Chips or Fries or whatever it was you wanted to call them, and a couple of big slices of fresh apple pie. It wasn't much but it was what she knew she could do. She remember the way their first dinner had gone and how he'd smiled at her through dripping condiments. That's what she wanted. Just a smile.

Dean scanned the food and looked up at her as she sat across from him, a broad grin on his lips as he shook his head. "You didn't have to…"

Rose shrugged, taking a messy bite of her burger. "I didn't want you moping around all day."

He nodded, mustard dripping down his chin as he took a bite. "Can't mope when you've got pie."

She smiled, a glint of fondness in her eyes. "Nope. No moping when there's pie to be had."


End file.
